


Fate and the Web it Weaves

by Lady_Kaie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Gen, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Stories of love for Ignis coming up on the anniversary of Episode Ignis.GladnisIgnoctPromnisFleurentia...This is the order for the updates.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Gladnis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time giving real focus to Ignis relationships with the four men that have impacted his life in some way!

Thunderous applause roared up from the gathered dignitaries who had been summoned to Altissa for the unveiling of a new monument upon the same stretch of land that saw the fall of the Oracle. Today, it was being unveiled after months of hard work, in memory of what had transpired thirteen years ago on this very day.

Ignis, Prompto, Noctis and Gladiolus stood front and center on the podium beside the Governor of Altissa and accepted their accolades for their involvement in what some claimed as the Final Battle before the world fell to ruin. Most everyone was content to finally pay homage, though the mood was somber for one individual. Prompto and Noctis had tears streaming down their faces, Ignis’ own green eyes were clouded up with emotion, but the stone faced glare on Gladiolus’ face jarred the three men who knew the Shield personally.

What the world saw was a stoic hero who had guided them through the darkness and then was there to bring back the light. What Gladiolus saw were raging skies, dark and angry with magic that the mighty Goddess Leviathan called forth. He felt the horror in his heart that not only was his King amongst the crashing waves but the man who owned every last inch of his body and soul. And where had he been? Too far away to offer aid…

To follow through on his duty as a Shield and his duty as a lover.

Through the panic of that day, he had known that the heart within his chest would cease to beat should that precious life that tethered him to this realm, be snuffed out. Danger would always be a part of their lives, he knew that, but he knew that once his duties were carried out, he would return to his beloved’s side whether by natural causes or those of his own hand. Those foolish teenage years where he had fought hard to deny his feelings and kept Ignis at bay had been hard enough on him and he would not survive another separation.

This day, this day that they were now standing on top of a podium on a gorgeous, clear day, was a reminder of his failures and inability to protect not only his King, but the man he loved above all others. Even his King. He had failed Ignis that day and now, thirteen years later, these fools were celebrating that failure with relieved smiles and applause!

Applause! It just about made Gladiolus want to wretch.

As the Governor of Altissa moved down the line to settle in front of him, it felt like an out of body experience where he was suspended from above watching everything play out. The stiffness of the handshake combined with the brutal mask worn for the masses, this man was someone who haunted Gladiolus. This was that man who had walked onto the stone path where Noctis lay unconscious and Lady Lunafreya….

Well, she had never gotten up.

Then the rest was a whirlwind to find Iggy in Gralea. His nerves had been haywire and they didn’t stop until he saw his fallen lover on the ground with that cursed ring on his finger and the lightly tanned skin he had kissed, touched and memorized over the years, flaked away beneath ancient power. In that moment Gladio had been prepared to cast himself to the ground and beg the Lucii to claim him instead. Anything! Just so long as they didn’t take Ignis from this world…

And then Noctis came and saved the man who meant so much to the group, and inside Gladio felt relief. Relief that festered into unending guilt because he, the sworn Shield of the King of Light, had been willing to abandon the man who was his ultimate duty in favor of the man who was technically just another sacrifice along the road of treachery to bringing back the light to Eos.

That’s what they were in this life, what any of them were. A means to an end for Gods who didn’t care about their short lives. Suffering was a right of passage to eternal life in the beyond and if an individual didn’t endure their fair share, then one of the six would be around to push more down upon them. But Gladiolus, well he was a weak animal…

And he was running the risk of being crushed beneath the pressure of the guilt that had slowly eaten away at him over the past thirteen years.

“Thank you all for coming out! Thank you all for honoring the memory of Lady Lunafreya and King Noctis. WIthout their sacrifices we would not be here today.” The woman claimed with a sorrow filled gaze, and yet she wore a small on her face.

Gladio wanted to scream at her to shut up but he stayed within himself and ignored everything but the waves lapping at the edges of the banks, trying his damndest not to look at that mural where Ignis visage was staring straight through him.

“But most importantly, as the King has mentioned, without the great sacrifice of his Advisor, Ignis Scientia, our world may have never seen the light again.” Another round of cheers rose up from the masses, while Prompto and Noctis moved in to hug Ignis, and Gladio made a break for it as soon as the Governor signaled that the official meeting was over, and the festivities were slated to begin.

Not looking back, the Shield strode through the crowd that rushed to reach their King and other saviors, so that he could be alone with the horrors he had never faced and still didn’t know how.

Jade green watched the retreat of his lover with worry off setting the shade and with a deep, knowing breath, prepared himself for what was to come. Throughout the darkness and the past few years of the lights return, he had allowed the protector of the group to hide away and wallow in his pain. Shame on him.

Shame on him for letting Gladio shoulder this burden.

All of that was going to end tonight. Come hell or high water he was going to break that man down and then put him back together with his strength and will. If it took pieces of his own well being then Ignis would see it done.

He loved this man too much to let him keep hating himself.

***

Stand by Me playing in the background.

“There you are…” As though he had been looking around for Gladio all day and yet somehow knew exactly where he would be once night had fallen, the soldier turned from the beautiful scene in front of him and watched the love of his life appear from the darkness.

An Angel in the flesh, striding down the black stone steps with light from the party haloing around his upper body with an ethereal aura that Gladio already knew he exuded without such tricks. “I brought a glass of champagne for you.” Ignis flashed his finest smile and handed the flute from his silk gloved hand to the leather clad one of his beloved Shield. The pain in his copper gems almost took his breath straight out of him, but Ignis held fast to his convictions. Today was the end of this nonsense.

Gladiolus grasped at the fragile glass like a lifeline, tipped the rim to his lips and swallowed down the crisp liquid in one solid gulp. Right about now he needed more than champagne. He needed whiskey. Turning to Ignis with a thank you on the tip of his tongue, he turned to see a tumbler dancing before his eyes and a knowing look in green orbs. “Thanks Iggy.” 

Ignis didn’t release this glass quite so easily but instead forced Gladiolus to look him in the eye and brush over the tips of his fingers for that hint of contact he had been missing all day. “Gladiolus…”

“Not yet.” Gladio grumbled, taking a long and satisfying pull on his glass. Tears were beginning to brew in the back of his throat, but maybe if he stayed out of the light, Ignis wouldn’t see them.

What a vain notion. Ignis couldn’t see those little drops of sorrow but he could feel them to the depths of his soul. It made his heart break. “Yes now.” Insistingly, the advisor stepped forward and put a hand on his love’s shoulder to signal that he was not giving in, but he would also not abandon this broken man.

Ignis knew that this was not going to feel good, and that old hurts were going to be cut open once more. However, he would not stand for this any longer. Not for himself and certainly not for the man who had been raised to be a soldier and who felt it was his job to shoulder every burden he bore on his own.

Stepping closer, Ignis dropped his palm to Gladiolus’ bicep to squeeze and garner the man’s attention, before he dragged it back up to his shoulder, over the planes of his pectorals so that the traveling limb could then anchor to the other shoulder. That’s when he made his move.

Gladiolus had expected many things as he stood beneath the vision of Ignis painted in gold with his head bowed in prayer and an aura of light cascading all of those beneath him in that precious glow while the rest of the world remained black. He expected his lover to scold him, or to force him into speaking about the troubles he continued to ignore, but he had not expected for Ignis to completely surrender…

Two arms, smaller than his own but no less strong, wove around his bulky body, holding him tight and then blissful little promises caressed down the line of his neck to settle into the starched collar of his crownsguard uniform. “Iggy…” Gladio brought his arms up to comfort the man crying in his arms, but all he really did was grip onto him like a lifeline and let the world crash in around him.

“Oh Iggy… I just…”

“It’s alright my Darling…” Ignis replied thickly, shuddering against a deep breath that threatened to push his heart from his chest. “Tell me. Tell me it all…”

“But you’ll be so ashamed.” Gladio whimpered into Ignis’ shoulder as he tried to absorb all of the strength this man was trying to give him. 

“Never.” Outright denial shot through the tactician’s sharp gaze with almost a touch of anger that Gladiolus would doubt him. Sliding the gloves from his fingers so that he could feel the rough whiskered skin of the man’s jaw, he held him tight and gave a vicious shake of his head. “Never. I could never be ashamed of you…”

Gladio reached up to grasp at Ignis’ cheek, clinging just a touch too hard, as his other hand tightened across a trim waist right where he called home for the past thirteen years. It was shortly after the horror of this night that Gladio went crawling to Ignis, begging him for another chance, and it was that night that they gave themselves to one another and a future that was all for them.

Trying his damndest not to let out all of the fears that had taken him hostage, Gladiolus failed beneath the unwaivering tenderness Ignis began to pepper all over his face with his full lips and began to sob. “I… I was so relieved when Noctis sacrificed himself into that crystal. I was so mad that I hadn’t been there to save you… I couldn’t do this without you Iggy. And I was so mad that you were strong enough to do your duty and leave me behind! I hated you…”

“Oh my Darling…” Hearing these truths out loud wounded him, but the relief he felt overwhelmed the sharp cuts to his psyche that harsh words could cause. People had often thought Gladiolus a difficult person to read, or considered him to have two emotions. Happiness and anger. But those who were close to him or who had known him all of his life, knew how deeply he cared for others.

How prideful he could be when it came to his role as a Shield. Or how nurturing he could be to those who needed a firm, but kind hand. Then there was Ignis. Ignis knew him in all of his moods, especially those he tried so hard to hide. One look into the incredible depths of an individual that the Gods had made to love him and only him, and Gladiolus was lost. No secret could remain intact in his mind because Ignis would learn it without speaking a single word. 

Desperately, he gripped the slopes of smooth cheeks and tried again to deny that these fears of his, the worst fears he still harbored as his own. “Ignis. I wanted Noctis to save you… even if it meant that he…”

Died.

Even if it meant that abominable thought!

What the hell kind of Shield was he?!

“A human one my love.” Ignis replied to the shouted question that hadn’t even registered in the larger man’s mind before he gave voice to it. “You are a human one… who loves…”

“Who betrays!” He was a coward and nothing more. “A coward.”

“Gladiolus!” The name rang out just after a hard smack landed on his cheek and the ringing in his ears shook deep down into his bones. Flabbergasted, he turned to gaze at Ignis who had thoroughly lost his temper and hauled off and smacked him. Then came the finger.

Right in his shocked face. “Don’t you ever, EVER call yourself that. You are strong and loyal and a hero to all of us. I will not stand here and listen to you berate yourself for the hopes and dreams you almost lost due to my foolishness. Do you not think that I feel guilty for scaring you everyday? Do you not think that I too never wanted to lose you and instead of thinking with my head, I panicked. I panicked Gladiolus, and I threw myself into a fight I couldn’t win and as I lay dying on the ground my thoughts were not on my King…”

Ignis’ eyes were wide and unseeing now that the demons had been brought to the light and they were being purged. A rapid succession of images assaulted his mind’s eye of him living what he had thought would be his last moments and then the precious touch of Gladio’s hand against him and the familiar warmth of his all enshrouding posture. 

“You are no fool Iggy.” Never a fool. His Ignis was brilliant and capable when everyone else wasn’t. His Iggy was…

Well. He was his hero. “I love you so damn much Ignis Scientia.” Gladio chuckled through his tears, pulling his strong, stubborn, brave hero into his arms where he belonged.

And Ignis let him. “I love you so damn much as well Gladiolus Amicitia.” He emphasized the damn which made them both laugh and grasp one another tighter. “You are more than just a hero to these people, my love. For you are mine as well.”

Gladio’s eyes slid closed to relish the way those words felt against his open internal wounds. What he found was that he would never be the same man after this. He would be better than before, and it was because he had the love and understanding of the man holding him. 

And his friends.

“Oh thank the Gods! Would you two kiss and be done already! I can’t take anymore of this crying!” Prompto let out a wail from his position in Noctis’ arms who was watching with the utmost relief in his eyes on the steps above.

The King and his boyfriend had come out to find their friends and happened upon the breakdown of the century that had been almost a decade and a half in the making. And Noctis had only one thing to say. “Thank the Gods! Finally!”

“Here here.” Prompto seconded, bounding down the stairs to pull Gladiolus and Ignis into a group hug that neither man was sure they wanted. In the end, the peppy blond won out like he always did.

Gladio turned to his King and opened his mouth to apologize, but Noctis put his hand on the shoulder of one of his oldest friends and shook his head. “Don’t. I love you. And I love Iggy. I love Prom. I would do anything for him. I saved Iggy because it was the right thing. It was also my place to commune with the crystal and fulfill the prophecy, and I knew that. Stop beating yourself up for having feelings and loving him, Gladio.” Truth be told, and Prompto and he had talked about it several times, had something happened to Prompto he would have done anything to save him. Maybe even if that meant feeling relief that someone else was sacrificed in his place.

It wasn’t right, but neither was war or the duty that had been pushed on the four of them. They were all flawed, but they all loved one another in a way that others would not fully understand. And that was just fine. 

Noctis pulled his Shield into a hug and then moved to Ignis who accepted the embrace without hesitation. Prompto received a second round from the others and then looked at the couple expectantly. “Well?”

“Well?” Gladio and Ignis asked at the same time, raising a brow at the younger man’s questioning gaze.

Prompto sighed and shook his head in disbelief. “You’re supposed to kiss!”

Ignis let out a strangled groan that quickly evolved into a delicate sigh of pleasure as Gladiolus embraced him from all angles and took possession of his mouth. Bowed back over a sturdy forearm, and pressed against gorgeous muscle, he went lax and accepted this touch of romance beneath the stars.

Gladiolus released the dazed man with a pleased grin on his lips. “Love you Iggy.”

“And I you, my love.” He stroked a tender line down the smooth scarring that painted the handsome face above him. All was right with the world at long last…

Almost.

“Go on then Prompto.” Ignis resigned himself to fate and turned to smile at the bubbly blond who immediately launched himself into the open sets of arms waiting for him.

“I just love you guys so much!”

Gladio chuckled. “We love you too Prom. Both of you.” His gaze met Noctis’ who had sidled up to be part of the hug fest and then back to Ignis’.

Years of pain and torment had built up until this moment when he was forced to live his fears out loud. But it was here that he found the forgiveness of his King, dedication of a friend, and more importantly…

The unending love of the man who made him complete.

That man that he would spend the rest of his life with. And he made that same oath, just as he had all those years ago, once more as the night wound down. The moment that they were back to their hotel room Gladio fell to his knees and worshipped every single patch of flesh, scarred or smooth with a devotion that only love can nurture. He was a man of action and it was as they made love that was filled with laughter and tears, that he made a new promise. 

From here on out, they were really going to be in this together. Kissing Ignis’ brow, Gladio whispered in a deep worn out voice, “I love you Iggy.”

“And I you.” Ignis released the words on a whisper now that sleep was calling out to him. He was safe and so was Gladio, and for now, that was all that mattered in this world.

Wrapped up together, skin to skin, the two lovers turned their backs on the sun and faced toward the only ray of light either of them had ever needed. 

Each other.


	2. Ignoct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gives some attention to his boyfriend...

Ignis turned up his brisk walk into a light jog as the rain began to smatter down against his styled hair and the finest suit he owned. Noctis had requested that he come down to their favorite restaurant in the town square on a Sunday of all days. Most often than not, Sundays were reserved for friends and of course any and all preparation for the week.

Having been mid deep in his plans for the end of the month and a grand New Year’s celebration, time was a construct that didn’t matter until his timer went off with the reminder of this important date. But… What was so important about it again?

Grinding to a halt a few feet away from the door that had just opened to emit the call of his name, Ignis turned abruptly around and slid inside the quiet restaurant. Unusual…

With a frown, Ignis thanked the elderly gentleman who took off his dress coat, and followed after him toward the table where his King was waiting. “Apologies my lo… King.” In public there was only room for formality. At least in Ignis’ mind.

Noctis on the other hand was over the whole concept of acting one way in the solitude of the Citadel and another in front of the masses that already knew of his relationship. Surging forward and full on kissing his lover right there in front of the fallen Gods and country. When he withdrew, his handsome advisor was a fine shade of pink. “Enough Iggy. Everyone knows and they all support us.” Pulling out the man’s chair, he scooted Ignis up to the table and then took his own seat.

Glorious little butterflies, the kind that hadn’t visited him since before the darkness fell, sprang to life inside of his belly. He reached up to trail the length of his lips with his bare fingertips and smiled. “Well, it is still appropriate to react with some decorum, Highness.”

“Don’t make me do it Iggy…” Noctis warned, smiling up at the waiter when he came up with a bottle of white wine to start the night.

Ignis chuckled and waited for his glass to be pushed toward him, before whispering, “Do what my liege?” 

“I’m gonna…”

“Mmmhmmm..”

Throwing his arms up in the air, completely putting on a show, Noctis turned toward his lover and stood up. “You’ve heard it here folks! The King is decreeing that his boyfriend drop formality and flirt with him!” 

“Here here!” The staff sounded, and this time Ignis went from pink to beautiful crimson. Grabbing at Noctis’ wrist, he pulled him back down into his chair before realizing that the sensation of eyes on him were few and far between.

Ah yes, he had noticed it earlier as well…

“Where are the other patrons, Noct?” Ignis was trying to put an ear out for the various sounds of life that would alert him to another’s presence but heard nothing at all. No little whispers of chit chat, no scrapping of forks or other utensils, and not even the sound of someone shifting in their chair.

“Home. I rented the whole restaurant for us tonight.” Reaching over to unfold his lover’s napkin, Noctis placed it in the man’s lap and picked up his hand to hold. Kissing the back of his knuckles, the King kept his gaze pinned firmly on the man that he just could not get enough of.

Ignis on the other hand was quite unused to such a serious look anymore and felt rather odd beneath the scrutiny. “You’re staring.” He whispered bashfully, squeezing the King’s fingers fondly and wanting more than anything to lean in for a kiss.

The smile that took up Noctis’ face danced all the way up to his eyes. “When am I not staring?”

“Oh?” Ignis wasn’t playing innocent though it sounded like it. Noctis knew better though because his tactician was rarely paying attention to the way his King gave him all of his attention.

“Yes, Iggy.” Noctis purred, kissing the man’s cheek, just across the lowest part of his scar, lingeringly.

“Are you flirting with me my King?” What a thrill…

Noctis nuzzled his boyfriend and shook his head. “I’m simply admiring.”

“Memorizing?”

This time it was Noctis’ turn to blush. Emboldened by such a question he shook his head again, and lowered his voice to a tender timber that shuddered straight through Ignis’ heart. “I’ve memorized you a long time ago, Iggy…”

Touched immensely and feeling much as he did when he was a young man, falling to his Prince’s whims, Ignis ducked his unseeing gaze down to the table top and pressed his free hand to his slim cheek in an attempt to hide a little. “Have you now?” 

Noctis leaned in close to put his lips against his love’s temple and began to speak just for the man who deserved all of his love and attention day in and day out. “I have. Like the way you hide your face behind your hand when you feel shy. Or the way you still close your eyes when you smile because you are truly happy or relaxed. My favorite is when you sigh softly and then shudder in my arms after you orgasm…”

“Noctis!” How scandalous! And yet… how beautifully touching. Nudging the King’s nose with the tip of his own, Ignis murmured, “Go on, then.”

Chuckling, the King withdrew ever so slightly from the other man’s face, but drew his chair closer. He could go without many things, but the closeness of his lover was one thing he refused to go without any longer. “What more do you want me to say? That I know your favorite restaurant.” This one. “That I know your favorite meal?” Sauteed vegetables with spiced rice and a medium rare steak and Lucian tomato gravy. “That you prefer white wine to start a meal, red for your main entree, and always a tumbler of whiskey at the end.” Without fail. Ignis even drank red when he ate daggerquill, which should be paired with white, but he adored the sharp bitter notes of a fine red wine. In public he drank white of course.

“My my… you certainly know a lot.” Ignis sipped at the crisp liquid in his wine glass while enjoying a few nibbling bites of the daggerquill lettuce rolls. 

“I know plenty more.” Noctis informed his lover with such seriousness that the advisor was caught up in another blush.

What he wasn’t saying aloud, but was crying out to Ignis’ heart was that he knew him completely. Utterly. Noctis knew this man inside and out and his devotion was unbreaking. Lately their personal lives had taken a back seat to duty and the requirements of rebuilding the city, but those dark blue eyes never stopped admiring the man who had stood beside him always. Who had sacrificed all that he was and believed himself to be so that his Prince could be uplifted to the position that fate had determined for him.

Noctis sat at that table, on that special night, and in his mind he reaffirmed what he had always known to be true. “I love you so much Iggy. You are my everything.”

Clearing his throat on the tears that snuck up on him from out of nowhere, he smiled softly and sgihed. “It was my duty… The people needed their King of Light.”

“And their King of Light would have been a hollow vessel without your love. It is you the true hero, Ignis.”

“Never.” Whipping his head toward the strong minded man who was speaking blasphemy, this time the tears did line the bottom lid of his eyes and eventually spilled over. “This was my duty Noct. Nothing more.”

“It was so much more.” When would he begin to see! When would he begin to just admit to himself that his heart beat every day because Ignis willed it to be so. That when he had been called to that crystal it was not so he could save his people, it was to ensure that Ignis would survive another day. 

When would he see and understand that everything Noctis was, had been carefully molded by this gorgeous man’s masterful fingertips. And then when Noctis thought he couldn’t ask anymore, Ignis gave it in the form of his body and intimate companionship and the Prince now King was fulfilled at long last. Those glorious moments of innocent love in the midst of chaos and destruction, had provided him with so much hope and resilience that to be a sacrifice for the Gods was worth his life because it meant that Ignis would live.

That was why theyy were out this night. Thirteen years ago Ignis had given himself up to the fallen Kings of Lucis and their whim to save him. Noctis. 

“Oh Noct.” Ignis sobbed out, reaching over the table top to clutch at his King’s hand desperately. He had just remembered what tonight was during the long, intense silence.

“I love you Iggy. I would not be the King I am without you.”

“Noct…” It was a weak sound that the King had been waiting for. He wanted so badly to break down the barriers of formality and duty so that this Kingdom was based on life and love instead of duty. He would not go back to the politics and underhanded ways that broke a people down due to pressure. 

Noctis didn’t say a word. He just sat there and let his lover sob until he fell against his jacket and buried his face into the tailored fabric. This day meant nothing to Ignis, but it meant everything to Noctis. Each year he had promised himself that he would celebrate this day by doting on the advisor who’s life revolved around him the rest of the days of the year. Tonight was for Ignis only.

And for the first time in thirteen years, Ignis finally understood that his King needed him to give in and allow the moment to breathe. When his tears cleared and kisses had been given amongst the shed of emotion the two lovers turned back to their special night and lived in the moment.

They danced that night, Ignis letting Noctis take the lead to guide him around the massive floor that had been cleared of tables and chairs just for them. He even went as so far to let the King feed him his dessert, which he swore up and down that it would never happen again. Until next year.

And as the night waned on and the two walked back home beneath their shared umbrella, the silence spoke all of the sentiments they were feeling until they were locked behind the doors of their private chambers and then their touches and bodies did the talking.

A warm touch of one mouth to another breathing life into a love that went unattended most days, and yet it never faltered when the harshness of reality came about. Strong hands with firm touches and insistent kisses were peppered all over the beacon of light that the King called his own until Ignis was a naked, shivering mass of limbs beneath his body.

“N-noct.” A glorious whisper was his call to the passion rising within and then his liege’s mouth was swallowing him down, worshipping him past his focal point of pleasure and down deeper into the little hurts and insecurities that had scarred up his psyche over the past decade. 

Not once did Noctis remove his eyes from the man who was coming undone at a rapid rate. He didn’t miss the deep sighs of satisfaction, or the way his brow dipped in explicite concentration to fully ensconce himself in the ecstasy taking him over. The quiver of a bottom lip, the drag of sharp teeth across that same plush pillow, and then the glorious satisfaction that filled him up inside as Ignis lost his senses and clutched at his raven locks and came with an earth shattering moan. 

But there was more to be worshipped about the God in mortal flesh that sought to put himself beneath a spoiled King. Silly fool…

“Don’t you know… Gods don’t you get it Iggy… I am nothing without you. You are my guiding force. You’re the reason I get up in the morning. Should the Gods take you from me and return you to your rightful place beside them, I will follow and humble myself at your feet just so I can live in your presence for eternity.” Then he slid deep inside of the clenching body until they were too close to really know where one began and the other ended.

Words had never been Noctis’ strong suit, but tonight his oath poured from a source far more powerful than his wrecked mind. He spoke those incredible promises from the depths of his soul, the piece of light that kept him anchored to this body and this star, the same holy energy that he had signed away and given to his beloved Ignis for all of eternity.

Ignis held on tight to Noctis’ strong shoulders as he sobbed and rode the waves of pleasure that refused to yield until the two of them were covered in sweat and other fluids, trembling and curling around one another in the glorious aftermath. Long, lithe limbs were too tired to move, so Ignis remained in his King’s arms where he knew, without a single doubt in his mind, that he was loved.

Forever.

“I love you, Noctis.” He whispered out as sleep took hold of his sated body, breaking down that final barrier of propriety in his mind that was keeping him from living the life he truly wanted.

Noctis smiled against the man’s sweaty brow and stood only long enough to clean the two of them before gathering the taller man into his arms once more to hold. A chapter had finished in their lives and perhaps even a particular volume that had been ongoing for longer than necessary.

That next morning they woke up together and began a new saga on their own terms.

Hand in hand.


	3. Promnis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets angry and Ignis needs to apologize

“STOP IT!” 

The spatula in the man’s hand, who had just been shouted at, dropped and clanged roughly against the stove before bounding off onto the ground. No one said anything, and no one moved. The only sound that could be heard was the deep, ragged breathing of the younger man who stood behind his long time lover.

Ignis’ shoulders dropped in shame as he turned to face his beloved Prompto and made a move to reach out to him to fix what he had done. Prompto wasn’t having any of it.

Dodging an elegant hand, Prompto took a step out of the way and shook his head in negation for the comfort coming his way. Even if Ignis couldn’t see it, he would feel the rejection. “I hate when you do that.” 

“I know, my Darling and I am so…”

“No you aren’t!” Prompto dealt with this each year and he had hoped that it would have been over once the light came back but it became worse. This time of year was particularly hard for them all considering it was the real turning point in the war almost thirteen years ago when Ignis lost his sight and Noctis’ fate was officially sealed.

They had continued upon their journey only to sacrifice their King and say goodbye. Three long years had passed since that day and while there was love and warmth in their lives, the hole that was left behind with Noctis’ passing was taking time to heal. So when Ignis became withdrawn and repeatedly hard on himself for that fateful day…

It broke Prompto’s heart.

“You aren’t sorry. All you see is how much you lost and not what you gained. And you aren’t the only person who lost something Ignis! We all lost Noct. It wasn’t on you or on me or on Gladio! It was on the Astrals! YOU COULDN’T HAVE SAVED HIM!”

Ignis knew that. Deep down in his heart he knew that what he did was a last ditch effort to keep them moving forward and even though he was willing to sacrifice himself, the fact that he had survived it upset him in a way. Perhaps it was because he had never truly lost a situation before. 

Unfortunately that ire for his inability to win an unwinnable situation was hurting the love of his life. “I know.” It was the first time he had ever admitted it out loud and it was a freeing experience. “I know, Prompto.” This time when he stepped forward, his boyfriend didn’t withdraw but he didn’t rush into his arms either. Either way, the soft hearted blond didn’t retreat and that was a win.

“I love you Iggy. I always have. And I hate that you put all of this on yourself.” 

“I know you have my love…” He had known it the first time they were in the front seat and Gladio and Noct had nodded off for the evening drive. Prompto hadn’t taken his eyes off of him until he turned to catch his gaze, and then the young blond would duck away with a ridiculously gorgeous blush on his fair features.

That piqued Ignis’ own interest and after a few weeks, he had made his move. And oh…

That first kiss.

Prompto’s very first kiss…

Sweet innocent fumblings, unsure touches grazing his chest, while Ignis held him firm and allowed him to explore without hindrance. Ignis had been the anchor and Prompto the bobbing boat amongst the waves of desire. That kiss was Ignis’ own awakening into his baser desires that he had put on hold, but how could he not respond!?

Little nips against the plumpness of his lips, the gentle taunting of a tongue that was shy to explore but craving a taste of what he hid away from the world. The texture of warm breath that scented like bubblegum and those delicate trigger fingers that knew just the right amount of pressure to apply to one of his guns and therefore were absolute torment for the man being explored.

Declarations of love came later, much later. After nights of heavy petting, sneaking away for touches and kisses beneath the moonlight, and later that precious first time in a run down motel and that cursed broken bed…

Came love.

Love grew in the harrowing struggles of their mission and then the words were said aloud when Ignis was nearly lost to not only his King, but his lover. Prompto had knelt before him that night, thinking that he was asleep, and whispered those three precious words while he sobbed in worry.

Not once, in the next few months had PRompto shown his sorrow, he helped Ignis day in and day out and not out of pity as he had been accused so many times. HE did it because he believed in the tactician who was the glue that held them all together. In the darkness when Ignis finally came back, he had understood that blessed devotion and humbled himself before Prompto, begging him to let him come home.

And tonight he would do the same.

With a graceless fall to both knees, dark blond hair brushed the bare belly in front of him, while his arms curled around the man’s sweatpant clad waist. They had woken up early and were preparing their breakfast when the blind man began to grouse quietly to himself about the cut he had given himself. Naturally he blamed his blindness which sent him off on a whole tirade about that fateful day…

Today’s anniversary.

And Prompto had been unable to stomach it any longer. “Forgive me, Prom.” He caressed the nickname with tenderness and nuzzled into the slightly rounded stomach of his love. Then he smiled. Prompto had been putting on a bit of weight as of late, and Ignis rather enjoyed the more filled out version. He felt solid and sturdy, stronger even. Words were failing him, but the emotion in his touch was far from silent.

There was something painfully humbling about seeing a proud man such as Ignis on his knees before him. Prompto, the unworthy commoner who had been so lucky to have the Prince of Lucis befriend him along with the two men who were his designated servants. Gladio and Ignis had been even more intimidating to interact with than the Prince, but they had always been kind during training. Of course he fell hard for Ignis because who wouldn’t!

And now here he was, thirteen years later, living with the love of his life, yelling at him in the kitchen. Little rivers of sorrow passed over the rims of his eyes and then he too was on his knees, holding tight to the strong shoulders of the larger man. “Iggy I’m so sorry!”

Poor Prompto. He was a lover, not a fighter.

And that was why Ignis loved him to such an extent. Expressing his own emotions was not a strong suit so to have someone around who was so in tune and unabashed to show those emotions, helped him significantly. Wrapping Prompto into his embrace where he was safe from all, Ignis kissed the man’s stubbled cheek and whispered, “Don’t you apologize Prom.”

“Are you really unhappy?”

“No.” HE answered without a hint of hesitation. “No I am not. I have come to terms with my blindness.” And they all knew that he was just as efficient if not more so then when he had been sighted. “I just miss him…” It went unspoken that he also wished that he had been successful in saving his King, but it was time to abandon that old hurt.

“Me too.” Prompto settled down into Ignis’ lap and nuzzled into the man’s neck searching for warmth. “Can we go see him?” This was a touchy topic for Ignis usually, so he wasn’t anticipating being told yes.

Then he was. Ignis kissed Prompto’s tufted locks and stood both of them up. “Yes… after you make love to me…”

“After I…. ohhhhh…” Prompto blushed from head to toe at the implication of what he had just heard. Trailing his hand down the length of Ignis’ arm, blushing even harder beneath the intensity of his naughty grin, the gunslinger guided the other man to their bedroom. “You sure Iggy?”

“Positive.” He curled up around the blond’s back and slid his fingers beneath the waist band of those too worn sweatpants, going directly for the object of his desire. Who was already prepared and wanting. “My my…” He purred, licking a line up Prompto’s neck. “What a tease…”

“I’ll show you tease!” Prompto whirled around and with a hidden strength he rarely used, he picked Ignis up and tossed him on the bed. For a split second he watched the man bounce on the bed and actually laugh in surprise at such an action before he tackled his lover to the bed with a hot and heavy kiss.

Tongue to tongue, they danced and moved without breaking for air, only little gasps before diving right back in. Clothes were discarded, touches applied to the right locations and then Prompto was buried in Ignis’ tight channel and facing down the threat of release far too soon. “Prompto… come now love…. Do not tease.”

“Not trying to!” Prompto gritted out through his teeth, clutching onto Ignis’ hips for dear life to hold him still so that he wouldn’t force his orgasm out of him prematurely. When Ignis couldn’t move, he smiled wickedly and clenched around the invading member inside of him. “Damnit Iggy! THat’s mean.”

Ignis chuckled, drenched in sweat and the heat burned into his skin from past kisses, “I need you.” It was not said to entice, just matter of fact with a hint of desperation. There was something about PRompto finally losing his temper and snapping at him that turned him on. Between the two of them though, he didn’t mind begging or demanding what he wanted. And Prompto loved it.

A low groan slid out of the kneeling blond and when Ignis clenched around him a final time, he angled just right, thanks to years of practice, and struck the sweet spot he had mapped out long ago. Ignis went slack under him, his gorgeous scarred face relaxing completely and then it was all over.

A few short moments of hard, fast thrusts brought both of them to a screaming end. Prompto collapsed into the arms waiting for him and sighed in bliss. “That was good…”

“Indeed.” Ignis concurred with a soft yawn. “Perhaps we can go see Noctis after a short nap?”

“Nap? Did Noctis pass on his narcolepsy to you?” Prompto nuzzled at his lover happily, kissing and rubbing the man’s body where he could reach.

Ignis gently peeled himself away from the cuddly man and went to clean himself up before returning to the arms waiting. Settling down into the covers and warm body he knew better than his own, he sighed. “Perhaps. Or perhaps I was up quite early and did not sleep well.”

He never did coming up on this day, along with a few others during the year. Prompto usually didn’t either and could feel his eye drooping shut too. Yawning loud and wide, he pulled Ignis in against his chest and nodded. “Maybe a little nap.”

“Very good.” Ignis smiled against PRompto’s chest and fell asleep with gentle fingertips skirting through his hair to lead him.

They didn’t get out to see Noctis that day…

But as an ode to their King, the two men slept off and on through the day, restoring their equilibrium and offering their bodies a refresh from the stresses of life.

The next day they were up with the sun, out to the lake for fishing and on their way home they stopped by the tomb to talk with Noctis about their catch and other little tid bits before returning home to cook together.

Prompto and Ignis both knew that they would have trouble from time to time, but each time they came back together stronger than ever.


	4. Fleurentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster and love... that's what life is all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Fleurentia (that is what I shall forever call it because it sounds so much more regal than Ravnis.) isn't everyone's cup of tea, however I do hope that you will enjoy it anyway.

Fumes from the stove and oven billowed up as high as they could, reaching across the ceiling with a black smear that would only live on in the man’s mind who was watching his hard efforts completely, and literally, go up in smoke.

A disaster! That’s what this was!

This day was difficult for both Ravus and Ignis which was why the Advisor had been so determined to make it a day of celebration instead of sorrow. The loss of life that came with Lady Lunafreya’s incredible sacrifice continued to haunt her brother no matter the day, but this one in particular hurt most.

It hurt them both.

To see Ravus in pain was to feel pain himself because Ignis knew that his efforts to quell such hurt was worthless. All he could do was exist in the same space and offer his presence while the other man crumbled in on himself. 

And what could he really do or say when his King was alive and well because of that woman’s sacrifice? Ignis knew that Ravus no longer put his hatred for the loss of his sister at Noctis’ feet, but the reminder of the King’s comfortable life was particularly triggering on this night. 

But tonight! Tonight he was going to do more to stand by his lover and help him through the trials that memories brought about.

Tonight he was going to do his best to celebrate the life of Lady Lunafreya and reaffirm his love in the only way he knew how. Clutching at the velvet box in his pocket that felt like a three hundred pound weight, Ignis reassessed the damage to his meal and rolled up his sleeves. He had three hours before Ravus got home. That was enough time to clean up and start over.

********

Thirteen years had passed where he immersed himself in misery and sorrow and Ravus was frankly sick and tired of it. He missed his sister everyday of his life, but on the anniversary of her death, he was reminded of how far apart they were by not only death, but time.

When he was younger, he had dreamed of the day that he would walk her down the aisle and at last see her efforts come to fruition. Most of all he had envisioned her free from the constraints of duty and finally able to live her life for herself and not the masses of Eos who put too heavy of a burden upon her shoulders.

Perhaps then he would be able to forgive himself for the load he had been able to shoulder? 

Perhaps…

That had been his hope all those years ago when he was in service to Niflheim, fighting against the ‘enemy’ while trying to double cross them and ensure that his beloved sister was safe. Nothing, not even the empire, could come between him and his family.

Until it did.

Until he had been out maneuvered by the Chancellor, who had his own agenda that coincided with no one elses, and it was Luna to be a sacrifice, a mere pawn, in the sick twisted game of vengeance that ruled his life.

A life that had no purpose other than to infect the innocent and spread disease amongst the tainted minds that wanted to see the Gods perish.

His blessed little sylleblossom had not deserved such a fate and each year he let it tear him up inside when he had so much to be grateful for.

“Hey…” Ravus jerked his head up from the files on his desk that he was not reading, and saw Noctis standing in the doorway. The man he both needed to see and didn’t want to see all at once.

“Hello.” He bit out, clearly disgruntled with the King’s lack of formality. He was still a Prince!

Alright Ravus, you must calm down. This is not about Noctis…

No. It was about him and the fight he had started for absolutely no reason the night before with the man who owned him heart and soul. The same man who had stayed with him over the past thirteen years throughout all of the heartache and anger. The man who deserved more than him…

So much more than him. But by the Gods, today he was going to endeavor to keep his lover closer, make him happier, and apologize for all of those wasted years where he let his anger win out over his common sense. “I shall be departing soon, Highness.” Ravus scrawled his signature over the few documents he had read, and stood up to gather his coat from the wardrobe.

Like Ignis, Ravus worked in the citadel overseeing Tenebrae’s customs and runnings for those citizens that had moved to the crown city. It gave him purpose and maybe, just maybe, it was a way to pay penance for his sins. 

Noctis slid into the room and carefully propped himself against the door. He had been against his best friend dating Ravus for quite a long time, but as Prompto had pointed out to him, the two just seemed to be better together. There was no guilt in the Prince’s love for the scars Ignis carried both inside and out unlike the other three men who shared his life. 

Ravus was resilient in the face of Ignis’ self doubts, not prone to pity or coddling the man, but never cruel either. It had taken Gladiolus, Prompto and himself a long time to see past the Prince’s hard exterior but once they had, none of them could deny that Ravus was the best person to stand by Ignis. “I know. I just wanted to tell you… thank you.”

“Thank you?” Ravus fixed his collar and turned to the humbled King. “For?” He questioned with a raised brow.

“For loving him.” Was all Noctis said, smiling as he turned out of the Prince’s office and went back to his. When he entered, Prompto was there looking prouder of him than he ever had. 

“He’ll take good care of Iggy, Noct.”

“I know…” Wiping at his blue eyes that were misting over with tears, he couldn’t help but wonder if he wasn’t losing his best friend. When Prompto drew him into a strong embrace, he sighed and let the tears come.

“He’s always our friend.” Prompto grinned against the man’s temple, feeling that now they could go on with their lives because Ignis was going to be well taken care of. Ignis deserved his happiness too. They all did.

**

Ravus flew out of the Citadel and out into the rain that was pouring down in sheets. Today he had decided to walk because it would be easier to weave through the stores downtown and pick up the required fare for the evening. Despite the rain he was optimistic that he could get everything together with little problem and make it home in time to surprise Ignis.

Right?

Wrong.

Everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong.

The first stop was the bakery to pick up the cake he had adored for the celebration. Unfortunately when he opened it, words that should have said, “I’m sorry, Ignis.” Instead said, “Sorry, Ignissa.” Ignissa! Who in the hell was Ignissa and why was she on his cake! And who only wrote Sorry instead of I’m sorry?!

Offended highly but such a ridiculous misstep on behalf of the bakery, he accepted the discount for a pre-baked cake and went on his way. Pre-baked… no special message! The absolute horror.

Still, it was one bump in the road. Surely there would be no problems with his meal that he had called in that morning. Rushing down the walkway, past the individual’s trying to get to their own destinations, when Ravus came to the restaurant door, he stopped dead.

Closed Until Inspection is Over.

“Inspection!” 

“Yeah. Someone called them in today.” Another citizen murmured as she stopped at the doors, pointing her thumb over her shoulder to the restaurant across the street.

Ravus narrowed his eyes menacingly at the bustling restaurant behind him. “The feud.”

“Yep.” The woman muttered, walking away to go on about her business. Which Ravus also needed to do.

Unfortunately the wind was being effectively blown out of his sails and by the time he got home, he was soaked through to the bone and completely empty handed. Defeated, he trudged through the doorway of his shared apartment, clutching only a small box in his hands that somehow made it through his bout of bad luck. His cake had been the unfortunate victim of pour wrapping and was now an offering to the creatures who would prowl the streets for their meal. “Ignis… love…” His throat was raspy in part from the cold, and also his complete and utter failure.

“Ravus… Darling.” Ignis too was dealing with his own upsets, having been so determined to make this a meaningful anniversary and positive step forward after their fight the night before, but when he stepped out and saw his Prince drenched and crestfallen, he promptly forgot his own troubles. “What happened!”

Ravus tilted his forlorn gaze up to meet the brilliant emerald orbs of his beloved but when his mouth opened for a vague description of his day, instead all of the anger that he felt inside at not being able to do what he had planned rushed toward the man he loved. And Ignis was so relieved.

“I had every intention Ignis… every intention! You did not deserve my ire… and I am so terribly sorry. Each year I take all of this out on you and I never want you to think…” To think that he didn’t love him with every single inch of humanity that still possessed him. Shuddering forward, and stumbling on the heavy living room rug, he fell into Ignis’ arms that were ready to catch him.

Clutching to his love, sky blue and lilac wide in terror, Ravus shook his head and peppered the advisor with little beads of water that didn’t phase Ignis in the least. He was grateful to see this breakdown. “I wanted tonight to be special. To apologize for being so hard to put up with and to tell you that I love you, Ignis Scientia. And I want you… to marry me.” With trembling fingers, Ravus pulled out the small box in his pocket, and inside, nestled amongst the white satin, sat a beautiful platinum band inlaid with little emerald stones that looked just like Ignis’ eyes.

His heart refused to beat for those long moments that Ignis gazed at him, his expression a mix between two emotions Ravus hadn’t quite learned to read just yet and just when he thought he would perish from the world, Ignis laughed.

“Oh my Darling. I love you too! And I also tried…” He motioned to the smokey room and haphazard kitchen that looked ready to implode due to all of the dishes and various other messes that stained the countertops and floor. “I just wanted to make tonight easier on you. I know you have a hard time and I never begrudge you for it, Darling. And I too…” Reaching into his own pocket and withdrawing a black velvet box, Ignis opened up the lid to reveal the contents inside. “Wanted you to marry me.”

Fit for a Prince, sitting on a bed of crushed black velvet, sat a platinum band with smooth edging around inlaid blue and lilac colored stones. Just like those gorgeous eyes he had come to know more intimately than any others over the past thirteen years. 

One wet and the other smudged with the failed attempts to make dinner, the two men smiled happily at one another and then surged forward to embrace. “I would be ever so happy to marry you, Ignis Scientia.”

“As I would you, Ravus Nox Fleuret.” Ignis kissed his lover to seal their future union and this unanimous step forward. 

Ravus threw his arms around Ignis’ waist and drew him tight against his chest, delving past proprietary to taste and drown himself in the gorgeous tactician. Desire ebbed and flowed between the two men and before either of them knew it, clothes were strewn about the room and Ravus was perched above the object of his affection, sliding deep inside of him until he was flush against his ass. Head thrown back, Ravus struggled to hold onto his control, but Ignis was far from interested in it.

“Come here, Ravus… love me. Please.” His voice slightly broke but it was not in reference to pain, it was that ache of having gone without too long. Long fingertips and insistent hands pushed and pulled at all of the places the Prince enjoyed his beloved’s touch until his control was thrown to the wind and his need took flight.

Silver meshed with burnished gold grounded the lovers in their own moment, hiding them away from the rest of the world where they kissed and nuzzled during the push and pull of slow, solid thrusts. “More my Darling…” Ignis pleaded. He wanted Ravus to wreck him. To turn him inside out with pleasure and leave him completely broken down in the aftermath so that the pieces of him that remained were the ones that only his Prince could put back together.

Ravus groaned as Ignis shifted his hips and he slid in deeper than before. “Tease.” He accused the naughty advisor, though his smile never waivered. Squaring his shoulders and planting his hands firmly on the side of Ignis’ head, Ravus reared up and changed the angle and force of his thrusts. Intensity overruled the need for pace, and when Ignis finally found his end, it was with a final lilting motion of firm hips up against the sweet sport buried inside of him.

Ignis jerked and shuddered, screaming out with abandon until Ravus collapsed against him, spent and trembling in his own aftermath. There had been nothing romantic or sickeningly sweet about this interlude, but there had been more than enough love shared, which was worth more than a soft bed and flattering words. Smiling against his Prince’s brow, Ignis gave the man a full body hug and then lightly tapped his shoulder. “Come. Let’s order out and go watch movies in bed.”

“Oh… now you’re romancing me.” Ravus chuckled as he got up from the floor with a grunt at having to leave the incredible tight heat of his lover. They would definitely revisit this topic later on in the evening.

And they did.

The two made love, ate greasy fatty food from Kenny Crow’s, and laughed and cried to all of their favorite films well into the early morning. When they couldn’t keep their eyes open any longer, gentle kisses sent them both to sleep…

Naked as the day they were born, save for the bands of promise on each of their ring fingers.


End file.
